Son of Void
by XeroSoul32
Summary: What happens when something as old as creation itself feels alone and wants to know what its like being a father? Simple, it has a son. Watch as the son of Void takes the world by storm!
1. Chapter 1:Visions and Decisions

**A.N.** So, this was another idea I had as a spur of the moment thing, it takes the usual idea of 'chaos wanted a kid, so s/he had one and he became really OP' and try to give it my own twist, including name changes, harems, a few reasonable gods, idiotic titans, paranoia, a big metal vault, whores, loving others while strangling them, and one hell of a hangover! Also, a few words.

1\. There may be lemons, but I don't know when.

2\. The harem is going to be small, 4 to 5 girls max, so I can focus on building relationships instead of adding a new girl every other chapter.

3\. **There are mentions of rape in this chapter! Proceed at your own risk!**

 _I don't own anything other then the OCs in this story._

That's it, Here we Go!

 _ **Son of Void**_

 _ **Chapter One: Visions and Decisions**_

 **Unknown time: Unknown place**

In the darkest part of creation sits a man. He is lean, mildly muscled, with pale skin and a chiseled face. His eyes, a shade of black so dark, they felt like pools of the abyss that surrounded him. He was wearing an all black three piece suit, with black dress shoes.

He could be seen watching a creation of his sister, a world called Earth, and felt nothing but loneliness and a desire to enjoy that world the same way his sisters' creations did. More then that, he wanted to experience the feelings of being a father. He had watched for so long, seeing the world change from a worthless mud ball, to a place filled with so many different cultures. He felt a pull in his mind and followed it, having long since gotten used to the visions he received from his domain.

* * *

 _The man saw the world in turmoil, beings_ _that_ _were called Titans_ _were_ _slaughtering their father, then proclaiming the world theirs, before more came. These beings, calling themselves Gods, usurped the Titans, placing them in prisons across the world, even their own mother,_ _lady Rhea_ _. Later, the Gods had grown complacent and arrogant, letting the world slowly fall into disarray, the mortals suffering from the lack of care._

* * *

The man blinked, the vision fading away even as another took its place.

* * *

 _A woman, more beautiful then most to come before, was_ _created from the blood of_ _a primordial, the first children of Chaos,_ _called_ _Ouran_ _o_ _s._ _She stumbled for a moment, before summoning clothes to cover herself. She eventually made her way towards Olympus, before stopping and hiding her identity behind a false being. It was similar to her natural form, but separate from her essence. The woman sent the false being to Olympus, eventually earning a spot on the council, but the road to such a position had been hard. She had watched as the false being was raped, used, and violated over and over by the male gods on the council. Once the being had earned the spot on the council, the woman retreated into her palace, manipulating the false being into what the other gods expected her to be. It became a sex loving whore, gleefully attaching itself to any it could possibly seduce, even as the original woman cried from the abuse of the gods directed at the false being._ _The woman cried at the state she was in, forced to hide her true self away, cursed to never experience true love, only that of desire from those would simply force themselves onto her._ _None could see_ _an insignia_ _tattooed_ _between_ _her_ _breasts_ _, a black winged blade pointing downwards._

* * *

His vision flickered as another vision came just after the last.

* * *

 _H_ _e watched a woman,_ _a goddes_ _s,_ _as_ _h_ _er brother, Zeus, demande_ _d_ _that she become his queen. She attempted to refuse, only for Zeus to threaten her, swearing that if she didn't marry him, he would kill each and every child she had. The woman cried, knowing that there was no way out of it, but agreed. The night of their marriage, Zeus quickly thr_ _ew_ _her onto the bed, forcing her legs apart and fucking her as hard as he pleased. H_ _e paid no mind to the pain he was causing her, only considering using her as he wanted. After that night, the woman, depressed and deeply hurt, could_ _only_ _watc_ _h as_ _her husband_ _r_ _epeatedly violate_ _d_ _their oath,_ _as well as countless mortals_ _._ _Then,_ _a mark, the same insignia as before, tattoo_ _ed_ _itself_ _under her right brea_ _s_ _t_ _, hidden from the_ _cruel and unfair_ _king of gods._

* * *

The man took a breath, the visions were coming faster and faster!

* * *

 _A girl could be seen sitting beside a blazing hearth_ _, holding the flame of_ _h_ _ope in her hands, gently nurturing it, even as she sighed out in loneliness._ _She looked around, seeing her family members ignoring her yet again, arguing like children throwing tantrums. She shook her head, resolving to stand by her family, even as her heart cried for someone, anyone, to show her the affection and attention she had been deprived her whole life._ _The now familiar insignia engraved into her shoulder, hidden just as the woman_ _was_ _from her family._

* * *

The man panted at the strain, not having expected so much at once. He felt his sight slipping away again…

* * *

 _A woman simply minding her duties in a temple_ _she had grown up in, who would have happily served her goddess, in anything and everything she demanded, did not know she had attracted the attention of another god. An arrogant god of the seas, called Poseidon, saw the beauty of_ _the woman and decided to make her his. He appeared before her,_ _speaking with her pleasantly to try to beguile her. She refused his advances, saying that her duties must be done. Poseidon in his anger at being denied, then revealed who he was, before again trying to convince her to leave with him to his bed. The woman refused again, claiming the only god she respected was her patron, Athena. Poseidon felt his wrath grow, and he grabbed her by her neck, choking her for a moment before slamming her onto Athena's sacred alter. The woman begged and prayed to Athena for assistance, but Athena refused, feeling anger and jealousy at the woman's beauty. Poseidon held the woman down, before ripping the clothes from her body and started to rape_ _her. The woman could only cry from the pain, both from the wrathful god, as well as her patron's betrayal. Poseidon used the woman for his pleasure, before throwing her to the ground,_ _satisfied with himself_ _. He_ _then disappeared,_ _leaving the woman he had violated sobbing on the floor. Athena, in her jealousy, cursed the woman, her eyes would forever turn to stone any who would look upon her. Unnoticed by all, a small insignia appeared on the woman's neck,_ _even as she was cast out of her home, and into the wild, like the monster most considered her to be._

* * *

The man panted, on his hands and knees in his abyss. He was shaken by the visions. He had seen quite a few things, far more then most other visions of his. Once the man regained his breath, he stood up straight and started thinking. He knew that all of these thing would come to pass, some sooner rather then later. Yet what stood out the most was the insignia. He considered the implications for a while before he came up with two theories. The first simply stated that all immortals would have this symbol, and that it meant nothing. The second stated that the insignias were incredibly important since very few would receive them.

The man thought of them for a while, before giving a mental shrug and deciding to watch Earth. He watched for a while longer, his mind slowly going back to his original desire to be a father, before he came to a decision. He would have a child. Now, there were a few details to iron out, such as what type of child should he have, what would the mother be, and most importantly, what would be the gender of the child? He debated and consider many choices before making his final decision. He decided that the child would be a demigod for a while, before he eventually took his place as a primordial. The mother would be a mortal, preferably one that was kind and loving. He sighed, before deciding that he wanted a son, since he knew that if he had a daughter, he just might destroy the Earth to keep the men away from her.

The man smiled happy with his plan, resolving to be the best father he could be, before he turned his eyes to Earth, searching for the woman he hoped would be perfect for having his son. He sighed to himself, realizing that the search could potentially take a **very** long time.


	2. Chapter 2: Finding Her

****A.N. Updated! Join the Discord to chat with authors about their work! Discord Code: /3z3djHn****

 ** _ **Son of Void**_**

 ** _ **Chapter Two: Finding her**_**

We return to see the familiar visage of the man in the abyss watching Earth as the years go by, both quickly and painfully slow. He stopped a moment, focusing heavily into a specific spot. His vision changed as he pinpointed a spot on a beach, know as Montauk.

He saw a beautiful beach, where a woman sat enjoying the calming waves and salty air. Yet the man saw tears in the woman's eyes, she showed signs of grief and stress. He allowed his mind to enter the woman's, trying to see what had upset her so much. He saw that the woman's uncle, a man who had been cruel and unforgiving to her, had died from cancer. He had been the woman's last living relative, and she had taken the loss hard, trying to calm her heart and soul at the beach she loved to see. The man felt pity for her, yet he saw that she still had a very kind heart, as well as was very beautiful, her hair was spun like silk in the breeze, a beautiful shade of brown. Her eyes were a crystal blue, reminding the man of an uncut sapphire. Her large D-cup breasts were straining the thin grey shirt she wore, while she relaxed into the soft dune beneath her, the sand sticking to the tight jeans that barely restrained her rather large heart shaped ass.

He felt something approaching the woman from the sea, the familiar visage of the arrogant King of the Seas appearing in the tide. The man's eyes narrowed, he could see the lust in the god's eyes. He gently slipped into Poseidon's mind, his touch far too light for the god to feel in his distracted state, but recoiled in horror and disgust at the thoughts plaguing Poseidon's mind. Images of the god's various mortal 'conquests', many of whom had been unwilling and thrown away afterwards, were simply flowing through his mind, as well as a singular thought, to make this mortal woman his, in any way he pleased. The man felt anger and disgust for the god, before he pulled away from his mind as gently as he could in his anger, not alerting the god to his audience.

The man, after ridding himself of the desire to drag the god's essence into the void forever, tried to calmly decide what he needed to do. He had felt for the mortal woman, had seen the way the fates had toyed with her for their amusement, and wanted to save her from this. Yet he knew that the gods were incredibly vengeful and arrogant, they were never denied anything they wanted and wouldn't take kindly to such a thing happening now. Even as the man tried to make up his mind quickly his eyes snapped back to the mortal in horror. Poseidon had forgone his usual attempts at persuasion, and simply tried to hold the mortal down. The woman was kicking and screaming, fighting desperately to get away from the god, while yelling and begging anyone to help her. The man closed his eyes, his body shaking in fury, the void becoming even more chaotic around him, and made his decision.

The woman, who had been kicking and screaming the whole time, was now crying, as Poseidon had successfully ripped of her pants and shirt, leaving her in a simple pair of black panties and bra. Poseidon eyed her body hungrily, smirking in his self assured victory. Just as he went to grope her breasts, something grabbed him by the back of his collar, before throwing him face down into the sand a few feet away. He growled in anger, unbelieving that someone had dared to try to deny him his right to this pathetic mortal's body! He attempted to surge upward, but a force descended onto his back. It felt as if the sky had fallen onto him, holding him just as it held Atlas. He gritted his teeth, trying to push himself upward, but a loud ** **boom**** sounded behind him, and he knew no more.

The woman looked up, having heard the sound of the gunshot so close to her, and saw a man standing over her, a black trench coat hiding most of himself. He turned, showing off an incredibly lean body, covered in an elegant three piece suit. His face, which mesmerized the woman for a few moments, was chiseled, yet pale. His eyes were the most interesting to her though, since the entirety of is eyes were black, both the sclera and the iris. He exuded an aura of comfort and protection, yet there was an undercurrent of danger to the man as well. The weapon in his hand seemed to be a normal 50 caliber Desert Eagle, yet the weapon was pure gold while the handle seemed to be a simple black plastic, yet one thing threw of the idea of it being a simple handgun. It had a strange black glow around it, as well as something written along the barrel, yet the woman couldn't get a good look at that.

The woman shivered, and the man's eyes softened as he looked at her, before he slowly put his gun away, showing no attempts to get closer to her. He then took of his trench coat, and offered it to the woman, who took it from him, murmuring a thank you, and wrapping around herself. The man sat down beside her, looking at her with concern.

"Are you alright, Miss?"

"Yes, I'm fine, thanks to you. My name is Sally, Sally Jackson." The woman, Sally, introduced herself, looking over to where, what she thought a dead body would be, but instead could only stare in awe as the body, already halfway through disintegrating, finished turning into silver dust. The last thing to disintegrate was what was left of Poseidon's neck, the head having been destroyed entirely by the man's single shot.

The man sighed, already knowing he would have to explain everything to her, yet hoping she would take it at least mildly well. "I'm sure you would like an explanation, and I will give you one, but may we go somewhere else to speak? I don't think we should stay here." Sally eyed the man, yet she could see that he was being nothing but genuine. She agreed warily, and led him back to her cabin, but asked him to stay outside while she redressed. A moment later, Sally allowed the man into her temporary home. The man took a seat in an offered chair, before look Sally in the eyes. "I will explain everything for you, but it will take a fair bit of time, so please do not interrupt me." He wait for a moment, seeing Sally nod resolutely, before taking a deep breath. "First of all, my name is Void, and I am the brother to Chaos, the creator of the universe as you know it..."


End file.
